A pitot tube is a measuring sensor that measures a flow rate of a fluid and was named to commemorate the inventor, Henri Pitot. A concept of the pitot tube is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-16557 entitled as PITOT TUBE AND FLOW VELOCITY MEASUREMENT METHOD AND SYSTEM USING IT.
In general, a variety of information is required for an aircraft to operate. Among these information, static pressure and total pressure measurement information may be an important factor in calculating flight speed and altitude. Using the pitot tube on an aircraft may be the easiest way to measure static and total pressures on the aircraft. In the aircraft, the pitot tube may calculate a speed by converting a difference between the total pressure and the static pressure. In this example, to increase accuracy on measurement, the pitot tube may be disposed in a place on an outer side of a boundary layer of the aircraft where less flow scattering occurs.